


Our Train to Anywhere

by Phoenix_Fire925



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Journey, M/M, Song fic, dont stop believing, no angst???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Fire925/pseuds/Phoenix_Fire925
Summary: Virgil got on a train to escape. Roman is on a train to perform.Song: Don’t Stop Believin’ by Journey





	Our Train to Anywhere

_Just a small town girl, livin’ in the lonely world-_

Oh jeez. Virgil had his headphones in while on the train. The radio was playing through them when Journey’s _Don’t Stop Believin’_ came on. Virgil’s dumb grin rose to his face as he realizes that he is just the small town girl, taking a train to anywhere. He escaped from his home, and has been on this train for and hour. He boarded the same time the rather dashing fellow across from him boarded.

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit-_

It took everything Roman had not to laugh at the song playing over the radio in the train. He loves _Don’t Stop Believin’_ , and, judging by the grin from the boy across from him, so did the purple haired beauty. He was glad there were so few other people, seeing how he has been traveling for a concert he was to perform at. He didn’t want to be recognized for his singing. There were four other people in the train car, seeing how it was only 26 minutes past midnight. It’s a wonder there aren’t more people, but also easy to understand why there are so few people in the last box. Not many Detroiters take the train out of Michigan at midnight.

_A singer in a smokey room-_

Without the Prince-looking guy’s notice, he begins to mouth along to whatever song playing. Virgil tries to read Princey’s (yes, Princey is the nickname Virgil came up for the guy across from him) lips, only to sink it to the song playing through Virgil’s headphones. Virgil begins to mouth along. For a smile they can share the night- Roman sees the Purple Emo mouthing along, before realizing that he’s also lip-singing. Roman smiles at the boy.

_It goes on and on and on and on-_

Virgil smiles back. Suddenly, the train halts, and three of the four people get off as a group. As the train starts to move, Virgil can see the movement of Princey’s lips get clearer. He removes a headphone to hear that Princey is singing.

_Strangers waitin’ up and down the boulevard-_

Roman smiles larger when he sees Purple’s eyes widen as the boy removes a headphone. He rises and offers a hand to the boy.

_-Their shadows searching in the night._

Holy shit Princey can sing. Virgil registers that the tall boy’s hand is outreached, and takes it. He allows himself to be pulled up. Virgil takes his headphones fully out and smiles shyly.

_Street lights-_

Roman sings.

_People_.

Virgil sings-well, more mutters.

_Living just to find emotion-_

Roman’s eyes light up as he hears the soft voice of Purple. He sings more passionately, nudging the boy to do the same.

_Hiding somewhere-_

Virgil’s voice is just that much more stronger, but he smiles largely.

_In the night._

Purple’s jaw drops as Roman holds the note strongly, hitting it perfectly. He giggle and whispers “I have practice,” before the song resumes.

_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill._

The two go back and forth, beaming as Virgil gets just that much more confident.

_Paying anything to roll the dice, just one last time._

The last part is sung together, Roman’s arms wrapping around Virgil’s waist.

_Some will win-_

Roman flashes a heart-stopping grin.

_Some will lose._

Virgil shrugs with a sad smile.

_Some of ‘em just sing the blues. While the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on._

The sad smile turns when Roman leans and lets go of Purple’s waist to strike a pose and sing the first part. Virgil laughs, causing Princey to have to choke a laugh back and sing the rest of the line, Virgil joining in on the on and ons.

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard._

Virgil finger-gunned Princey when he sang ‘strangers’, causing the Prince to laugh and miss the line, this time making Virgil pick up the line.

_Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlights, people. Livin’ just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the night._

This time, Virgil holds the note impressively, Princey stopping and staring.

Through the interlude, Roman leans close.

“I’m Roman.” Well, Roman was close enough to Princey.

“Uh, Virgil.” Wow, Purple’s real name fits him well.

“In my head you were Purple. Because of your hair. Which is pretty epic by the way!” Virgil runs a hand through his hair, smiling.

“Your nickname is pretty embarrassing.”

“How so?”

“Well, your name was Princey, because you..looked..like a prince.” Virgil mumbles the tail of the statement, cheeks heating up. Roman’s cheeks also began to burn, but he hid his embarrassment with a grin.

“I’m oddly honored to hear the emo beauty in front of me thinks I look like a Prince.” His grin turns mischievous as he leans closer. “I’ll be your prince, Virgil.” Virgil’s eyes widen as the blush breaks through to show on his cheeks.

The song leads to lyrics and he’s never been so happy to sing for someone.

_Don’t stop believin’ hold on to that feelin’._

Roman spins Virgil around.

_Streetlights, people- Don’t stop believing, hold onto that feelin’!_

Virgil smile brightly and leans into Roman to sway to the outro.

“Hey, where are you off to?” Virgil questions the taller boy.

Roman looks down. “I’m off to perform in Ohio. You?” Virgil’s jaw drops, stars in his eyes. “You get to show off that great voice?!” He clears his throat awkwardly. “Uh, I mean, I’m..not sure. I just hopped on a train. A train to anywhere, if you will.” Roman snickers.

“If it’s not too weird or annoying, may I ask you to accompany me on my journey? We can hop on a train to not just anywhere.” Virgil smiles.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is probably my last Sander Sides fic for a while. I got through all the requests, and if I get another, I’ll possibly post it. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
